


Confrontation

by KriegerHarris1118



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriegerHarris1118/pseuds/KriegerHarris1118
Summary: When it comes to Chloe, Beca doesn't always think things through.





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... it's me... just filling a prompt request... would you like to read? 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy. As always, please let me know what you think.

Chloe was a naturally flirty person; it was just part of her personality. She just couldn’t help but invade your personal space and wrap her arms around you in a bone crushing hug whenever she saw you. She couldn’t help but reach out and touch your arm or grab your hand when she got excited and needed to express that excitement in a way other than words. And she couldn’t help but press a wet, sloppy kiss to your cheek before skipping away to go do whatever it is that she needs to do. Beca knows this, the rest of the Bellas know this, hell, even most of Barden knows this since Chloe’s boundary rules extend to everyone. Unfortunately, those who didn’t know Chloe, didn’t know this and took it as an invitation, making Chloe the recipient of a lot of unwanted advances.

Tonight was no different. Sitting at the group of tables that the Bellas had claimed the moment that they walked into the club, Beca watched as Chloe, who had gone up to get another round of drinks for them, was approached by yet another man, seeking her attention.

As Chloe greeted him with a gentle handshake, immediately striking up a conversation with him, Beca’s first instinct was jealousy. While Chloe was technically single and had the right to do whatever she wanted and see whomever she wanted, ever since Beca realized that she was in love with her best friend, she had been trying to be more open with Chloe, to convey what she wasn’t quite ready to say through her actions… and she thought that Chloe had been picking up on that, but as she sat there watching this stranger move in closer to Chloe, she started to think she was wrong.

As she continued to watch the interaction however, she began to notice the tell-tale signs that Chloe was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the conversation. Her arms were crossed against her chest, something that was highly unusual for Chloe unless she felt uncomfortable and was looking to protect herself. The smile on her face was not her usual genuine smile, but one that she only used when needed. And her eyes nervously flitted around the room, landing on Beca’s, a silent plea in her eyes for help.

Not wasting another moment, Beca quickly slid out of the booth and navigated her way across the room towards her best friend.

“Hey Chlo, how are those drinks coming?” Beca asked, inserting herself between Chloe and the man that she had been having a conversation with, a man that immediately took offense to her presence, clearing his throat behind her. Spinning around on her heels, their close proximity causing her to take a step backwards so that her back was now pressed against Chloe’s front, Chloe’s hands falling to her hips to stop them from both stumbling backwards, “Can I help  

Spinning around on her heels, Beca immediately takes a step backwards, pressing her back against Chloe’s front, to put some space between her and the stranger. Temporarily losing her train of thought at the feeling of Chloe pressed up against her, her hands falling to her hips to steady her, Beca quickly shook her head before looking the man square in the eye.

“Can I help you?” Beca asks, deciding to pretend like she hadn’t noticed him standing there.

“Yes, you can help us by leaving us alone, we were in the middle of a conversation” the man practically ordered, clearly under the impression that Chloe actually wanted to talk to him.

“Yeah, from where I was sitting, it definitely looked like that conversation was over. Come on Chlo, let’s go home.” Beca said, taking Chloe by the hand and moving to lead her towards the exit.

“She’s not going anywhere!” the man exclaimed, reaching forward to wrap his hand around Chloe’s other arm with the intention of pulling her back towards him, a move that he almost immediately regretted as Beca spun on her heels, her fist connecting with the man’s jaw, sending him crashing to the floor.

“Do. Not. Touch. Her. Ever. Again.” Beca seethed, standing over the man who was now lying on the floor, holding his jaw, ignoring the tugging on her hand.

“Beca… Becs… come on. We need to go.” Chloe pleaded, tugging on Beca’s arm one more time, thankful when the brunette turned to follow, allowing Chloe to take her hand and lead her through the throngs of people, out of the club, and into an awaiting cab.

The ride home is silent, Chloe typing away on her phone, most likely updating the rest of the Bellas on their whereabouts while Beca sat next to her, flexing her hand, wincing at the pain that shot up her wrist as she did so now that the adrenaline that was coursing through her body moments earlier was slowly dissipating.

Chloe must have noticed her increasing pain because she immediately directed Beca into the kitchen and into a chair before making her way over to the freezer, pulling out a bag of peas before making her way over to Beca, sitting down next to her, gently placing the bag on her injured hand.

After about five minutes of silence, a silence that Beca spends searching her best friend’s face, looking for some sign of what’s going through the redhead’s mind, Chloe let’s out a sigh, finally looking up at Beca.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Chloe finally said, turning the bag of peas over so that the cold side was now pressed against Beca’s knuckles.

“I know” Beca said, grimacing slightly as the bag of peas were pressed against her knuckles.

“Then why did you?” Chloe asked, searching the DJ’s face questioningly.

“I don’t know… I just… the dude was an asshole, thinking he owned you or something” Beca says, her face scrunching up in disgust at the very thought, “And then he had the nerve to grab you… I lost it, I couldn’t just stand there and watch while he put his hands on the woman I loved and I just… I punched him. I’m sorry. I know there…”

“You love me?” Chloe asked, cutting Beca off in the middle of her rambling, shock etched across her face.

“Uhhh…” Beca stuttered, suddenly unable to form any words.

“Beca.” Chloe said again, a plea in her voice that Beca couldn’t ignore.

“Yes.” Beca said hesitantly, unsure of what to expect.

“How long?” Chloe asked.

“Um… since the campfire… look Chlo, we can just forget that this ever happened, I know that you don’t feel the same way and I can understand if you need some time, but uh, I hope that eventually, we can still be friends because above all else, I want you in my life, you’re my best friend and I don’t know what I would do without you.” Beca said, looking at her Chloe sitting across from her, unable to read the expression on her face, the silence around them deafening. “Chloe, please say something.”

“Since the pool.” Chloe said, looking up at Beca, her eyes watering slightly.

“What?” Beca asked, her face scrunching up in confusion, not understanding what Chloe was saying.

“I have been in love with you ever since we sang in that empty pool during your freshman year. Honestly, I probably started to fall for you well before then, but it was that night, singing with you, finding our song, that I realized that I was in love with you.” Chloe confessed.

“Oh.” Beca said, “well uh, that’s good”

“Very good.” Chloe said, a slight smirk on her lips,

“Yeah.” Beca said, a smile starting to spread across her face as it finally started to hit her that the woman she was in love with, was also in love with her. “So what now?”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I definitely think you should kiss me.” Chloe said, scooting forward in her chair, leaning forward slightly.

“I think that sounds like a great idea.” Beca said, her eyes flitting down to Chloe’s lips.

“Good.” Chloe said.

“Good.” Beca parroted before she closed the remaining distance between them, capturing Chloe’s lips in a heated kiss 

Beca and Chloe were so caught up in the feeling of “finally” that they didn’t hear the door open as the rest of the Bellas stumbled in, all of them coming to a halt, their eyes widening as they saw their two captains, sitting at the table, lips locked. As much as they wanted to hear the story of how Beca ended up punching some random dude, they all decided that the story could wait, all of them sneaking past and up to their rooms, for once, giving their friends the privacy that they needed.    


End file.
